Turkey Coma Paradise
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: One shot. It's Thanksgiving in the Higarashi family household. Can Inuyasha survive a futuristic brother and Kagome's relatives?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in this story.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Turkey Coma Paradise**

**By: KadasaMori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Inuyasha!"

The dog-eared haynou turned from his perch on his branch to the ground below where a girl stood waving at him.

"Come here!"

He rolled golden eyes, but not in the mood to argue, slid off his branch and landed on bent knees before standing in front of her. "Yes?"

Kagome grinned brightly, cheeks and nose red from her run in the autumn breeze, mittens on her hands, scarf around her neck. "Listen, since Sango and Miroku are taking Shippo and Kaede to the village nearby for a feast, do you want to come home with me? My mom's making Thanksgiving dinner this year!"

He blinked. _Oh yeah…_ Kaede was dear friends the headmistress of the village nearby so as a treat, was invited to their Thanksgiving feast. Sango and Miroku were going along because they'd heard a rumor of a jewel shard and since Kagome wouldn't be going, Shippo tagged along.

He shrugged and she rolled cheerful chocolate brown eyes. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and tugged him after her. "Mom only gave me a half hour to find you and bring you back before I get stuck cleaning."

"Cleaning what?"

"The house. There's so many guests coming tonight, I need to clean it up before they get here. It's almost 9:30 right now and they come at 5 so I've got about 7 hours to get it all done. With Souta's help I might get it done in 5."

"What about me?"

She shrugged. "What about you?"

He scowled. "Do you want me to help?"

She looked embarrassed. "I figured you didn't want to."

"I'll help…"

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"Feh."

She jumped onto the rim of the well then 'eeped' as he picked her up bridal style and leapt in. They floated through space before he landed with the grace of a cat on the ground 500 years in the future. He bent his knees and leapt up, landing lightly on the ground.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" she chirped and slid out of his grasp, landing on the ground and hopping up the stairs sliding the door open. "It snowed so you might be a little cold."

"Feh. I don't get cold." He leapt up next to her and followed her through the white snow to the house. She slid the door opened and slid it closed after her.

"Mama! Souta! Jii-chan! I'm home!"

There was a skid sound from the other room as Souta came running in. "Did you find him!" He noticed Inuyasha and threw his arms into the air. "Yay! Inuyasha's here Mama!"

The woman walked into the room smiling. "Wonderful. It's great to see you again Inuyasha."

"You too ma'am," he said politely. Kagome reached up and ruffled his hair and he jumped. "What was that for?"

"You've got snow all over." He touched his head and grimaced at the wet layering it.

"Kagome, here's your list. Souta, here's yours. If you can get it done early, maybe I'll let you go get that ice cream from the store."

They grinned at each other and rushed down the hall.

"Inuyasha?" Amy Higarashi said. "If you'd like the TV's in the living room."

"Oh… I'm going to help Kagome out."

"No fair!" Souta cried. "She'll be done earlier."

Kagome rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "Tell ya what, even if I get done earlier, I'll let you pick out the ice cream."

"All right!" he chirped and rushed off.

Kagome giggled and took Inuyasha's hand. "Come on. You can help me move the heavy stuff."

Amy watched them walk off and smiled to herself before bustling back into the kitchen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Deal with it."

He sighed, holding up the end of the couch as Kagome vacuumed the floor. He checked the list. "This is the last thing on the list."

"Yup. Then we have to go help out Souta."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

"Feh."

She giggled. "All right," she slid out from under the couch. "I'm done."

He set it back down. "Now what?"

"Souta!"

"What?"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs!"

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and tugged him up the stairs to the spare bedroom where Souta was trying to put the sheets on.

"This isn't anyone's room," Inuyasha said, sniffing.

"No," she replied, grabbing the other end of the sheet so they could get it on easier. "It's a spare bedroom. My grandparents are sleeping here tonight."

"Oh. You're family's staying over?"

"Yup, well some. Both grandparents, my aunt and uncle and their kids, all boys, will be sleeping with Souta, and my cousin Kadasa." (A/N: Have to add me in there somewhere ;-P)

"Oh… that's a lot…"

"Well, this will be my mom's parents' room. The one across the hall is my other grandparent's room. The pull out couch downstairs will be my aunt and uncle's room. My cousins will stay with Souta and Kadasa will either sleep in my room or in the den as usual."

"Kadasa?"

"She's my cousin. Not exactly how she's related to me, but she is a cousin."

"Kadasa rocks!" Souta chirped.

Kagome giggled and nodded. "I do have to agree that she is a favorite among cousins." Inuyasha snorted and Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now Mr. Inuyasha." She put her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha glanced at Souta as he murmured a quiet 'uh oh…'

"It's time for you take a bath."

An hour, a soaked bathroom and half a bottle of shampoo later, Kagome and Inuyasha had both taken showers.

After Inuyasha thoroughly soaked the bathroom, Kagome had cleaned it up and taken her own shower. Now they sat in her bedroom as she blow dried his hair.

She wore a simple emerald turtleneck and a knee length khaki skirt. Inuyasha wore a pair of jeans she'd bought the last time he'd visited and a red tee shirt.

Kagome ran a hand through his dry locks. "I think it's all dry now."

"Feh." He pulled away running a hand through his hair the nodded his thanks.

She jumped off her sheet less bed and grabbed the blankets her mother had brought in while she was sitting on the bed blow drying his hair.

He sat on her chair watching her make the bed, pulling the pink sheets over the mattress, then flattening out all the wrinkles.

She glanced at him then scowled. "Hey! Since you're not helping, toss me that pillow."

He grabbed the pillow and lobbed it at her face, smirking at the satisfying squeal emitted as it connected with its target.

"Why you-" Kagome started, hand pulled back to throw the pillow.

_DING DONG!_

They turned and looked at the bedroom doorway.

"Kagome!" her mother shouted from her bedroom. "Could you get that?"

"Sure thing Mama!" she called back then tossed the pillow back on the bed and rushed downstairs, Inuyasha following at a slightly slower pace, remembering to grab his black and red baseball cap, shoving it on backwards.

A sudden squeal sounded at the front door. "Kadasa!"

"Kagome! My god! It's been too long!"

Inuyasha turned the corner, hands stuffed in his jeans to find Kagome hugging some blond haired girl with blue eyes.

She looked around 20, 21. She wore a light blue soft shirt with no sleeves that was snug on her upper arms and flared at the elbows as well as a pair of snug denim jeans, long pin straight blond hair falling around her waist. On her shirt, in big dark blue cursive letters it said 'Cute but psycho. Things even out.'

"I've missed you so much!" she cried.

"You're early!" Kagome scolded playfully. "Two hours too early."

Kadasa grinned. "I know. I have to pick up my boyfriend though. Come with?"

"You've got a boyfriend?"

"Yup. He goes by the name of Fukai Mori."

"_The_ Fukai Mori?"

Inuyasha mentally groaned. _Girl talk…_

Kadasa grinned and nodded. "Met him at a book signing. Got the book signed and went to browse and he came by and asked if I'd like to go have coffee some time. Told him I wasn't allowed to have coffee, made me hyper so he laughed and asked if I'd rather have hot chocolate. I told him that made me hyper to but it sounded good. 4 dinners and 3 lunches later he asks if I'm seeing anyone, asks me if I'd like to catch a movie, for a 'professional' date." She giggled. "We've been going out for about 2 months now."

"That's wonderful!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha blinked hearing Kagome's voice. He'd started to doze off during book signing.

"So who's that?"

He jumped and looked at Kadasa as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! This is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha? Hm. Cool name. Wanna come along?" she asked. "You know, cousins meeting their boyfriends. Boyfriends meeting their girlfriend's cousins."

"He's not my boyfriend," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

Kadasa raised an eyebrow slyly. "Oh. All right. Come along then."

"Mama!" Kagome shouted, grabbing Inuyasha a black coat as well as herself. "We're going out!"

"Where?"

"To meet my boyfriend!" Kadasa shouted.

"Oh Kadasa! Is that you?" Amy came around the corner and enveloped her in a hug. "So good to see you."

"You too Aunt Amy. It's all right if I steal Kagome and Inuyasha for awhile right?"

"Of course. They've already gotten all of their chores done."

"Oh yeah." Kagome went over to the stairs. "Souta! What kind of ice cream do you want!"

"Chocolate!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course. Mama?"

"Chocolate, vanilla and whatever kind you'd like Kagome," she said, handing her daughter a few bills.

"Thanks Mama."

Kadasa pulled out her keys. "Come on all." She hopped out the door and over to a small silver four door car. "Into the car with you and don't make a mess."

"Nice car Kadasa," Kagome said, sliding into the passenger seat. Inuyasha slid into the backseat looking around.

"Buckle up for safety!" Kadasa chirped.

Inuyasha buckled up to Kagome's amazement. "This car's different than your mom's Kagome."

She smiled and nodded. "Mom's got a mini-van."

"Oh."

Kadasa raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, pulling out of the driveway. "He lives right on the edge of the city," Kadasa said. "Nice apartment, not a lot of traffic. It's nice."

"Are you living with him?"

"Not as of right now. I'm still trying to move out of my crummy apartment."

After about 15 minutes she pulled into a small parking garage. She hopped out and walked over to the door. "Come on come on! We still need to get the ice cream!"

They quickly followed after her. She waved to the person behind the clerk's desk.

"Hey Annie!"

"Hello Miss Kadasa."

"Having a quiet day?"

"Yes thank you."

She pressed the button on the elevator, the doors sliding open. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand as they stepped inside. He jumped as it started up and his fingers tightened around Kagome's.

Kadasa noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Oh," Kagome glanced at him. "Inuyasha doesn't like elevators," she lied, smoothly covering up the fact he'd never ridden in one before.

"Sorry," Kadasa said. "Normally I'd take the stairs but he's on the top floor so I don't feel like climbing 30 flights of stairs to get there."

"It's all right," Kagome said. "He's fine."

The doors pinged as they reached the 30th floor and they all climbed out, Kadasa walking to the end of the hallway and unlocking the door.

"Hey! You ready yet!"

There was a scoff from the other room. "No. I can't get this stupid tie undone. You tied it too tight."

"Well come here. My cousin and her friend are here to see you before we get ice cream."

"Yum. Ice cream. Wait. Which cousin?"

"Kagome."

"Oh." He stepped out from the other room. "I've heard a lot about Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha froze, staring at him.

_Oh my god…_ Inuyasha thought. _It's, it's…_

"Sesshoumaru!" he cried.

Kadasa raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah… guys. Meet my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Fukai."

Sesshoumaru still had his long white hair but his eyes were now blue and the facial markings were gone. He wore a red work shirt and a pair of black slacks. There were no claws on his fingers or faces in his mouth either.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hello little brother. Long time no see."

"Little brother!" Kadasa shrieked. "You never told me you had a little brother!"

"You never asked," he said innocently.

She scowled. "You should've told me sooner!"

He grinned widely.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried again. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here dear brother. What are you doing here?"

He scowled. "I mean what are you doing in his era?"

"I've lived Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Jeez! Hold old are you now?" Kagome said, forgetting who she was speaking to.

Sesshoumaru just grinned.

"You're almost 900 years old Sesshoumaru," Kadasa said then stuck her tongue out. "I'm almost 850." He scowled at her.

"She's a youkai too!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes. I'm an inuyoukai," Kadasa said.

Kagome frowned. "Then you're not my actual cousin…"

"Actually, yes I am. I'm like your 37th cousin, 8 times removed."

"Don't we have to pick up some ice cream?" Sesshoumaru asked vaguely and Kagome shrieked.

"Oh! I forgot! We need to hurry!" She grabbed Inuyasha's wrist tugging him from the room.

"We'll meet you in the parking garage Kagome!" Kadasa shouted at her.

"All right!"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kadasa as they disappeared. "So…"

"So," Kadasa said, stepping up to him and quickly working on untying the tie around his neck. "We are going over to Aunt Amy's house for Thanksgiving dinner. You are not to argue with Inuyasha with whatever family feuds still survive between you two and you are not to make it clear to any one of my relatives that we are youkai, or that Inuyasha is a haynou under any circumstances." She pulled the tie off. "Got it?"

He smirked and grabbed her around the waist. "Now why in the world would I sacrifice you, Lady of the Southern lands?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Because you're a jerk. Hurry up."

He chuckled and went into the other room to quickly put on his other shirt.

Downstairs in the parking garage Kagome glanced at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she muttered. "I never knew she was a… a youkai…"

He shrugged. "Feh. I can deal with Sesshoumaru for one night."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. I just hope there isn't too much stress between us."

"So how long is your family staying?"

"For a couple hours, unless they're sleeping over."

Inuyasha sighed irritably. "I have to wear this damn hat all night?"

"I can fix that," Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to them, now wearing a royal blue shirt with a black over coat.

Inuyasha growled and Sesshoumaru held up his hands. "I surrender. Look." He held out a gold necklace, with a small icon of a fang dangling from it. "It's to hide your demon traits." He pulled out a blue crescent moon on a silver chain. "This is mine."

Inuyasha growled lightly again but handed it to Kagome so she could put it on. His eyes turned violet, like his human form, his fangs disappeared as well as his claws. Kagome pulled his hat off and gasped.

"You're ears are gone! Aw…" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rolled their eyes.

"Are we ready to roll?" Kadasa chirped as she came towards them.

Kagome nodded. "Ready."

"Kag-chan, you're up front with me. Sess and Inuyasha, you're in the back."

Sesshoumaru scowled at her but did as she asked and slid into the backseat. Inuyasha carefully climbed in, watching his brother carefully.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "Be nice." He scowled at her as Kadasa snorted, trying to hide her laughter.

_Tonight's going to be hell,_ he thought with a growl as they pulled out of the garage.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Now they were walking through a small mini-mart, Inuyasha looking around in amazement at all of the food stocking the shelves and aisles. Kadasa and Kagome were arguing over which ice cream flavor to get.

"So Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru suddenly asked. "Did you go through the well to have Thanksgiving with us?"

"Yes," he answered, still on guard.

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably. "Look, I'm not going to attack you. Toukijin and Tenseiga are back at the apartment, in a safe place."

"You can kill me without them."

"Yes well… all right, look. I've got a good life here with Kadasa, my books. Yeah I know that's something you'd never see me doing but I make a lot of money." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Sesshoumaru grinned. "Very lot."

Inuyasha snorted and Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I need it for the way Kadasa eats."

"I heard that!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl who tugged out a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Just cos I get hungry easily doesn't mean that I'm fat."

"I never included the fat word in my sentence dear Kadasa," Sesshoumaru said.

"You implied it."

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Hey look. A squirrel."

"Where!" she cried, spinning to look for it.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as Inuyasha snorted and Kagome started giggling.

She spun back around. "Stop teasing me!"

"But it's so fun."

She growled and shoved the ice cream tub into his hands. "You hold it. What else are we getting Kag-chan?"

"I dunno… Mama said vanilla… then we can pick out whatever we want."

"Yum! How about mint chocolate chip?"

"Yeah!"

"Kadasa, Kagome, you do know that it's almost four o'clock, right?"

Kagome squealed and turned rushing towards the cash registers. Inuyasha sighed and followed at a jog, Kadasa and Sesshoumaru taking their time and laughing at the two as they tried to hurry up.

But they had the keys to get to the car. No worries.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Kagome snarled as she entered the house. "Stupid ice! Stupid accident! Stupid traffic!"

Kadasa giggled. "We still made it before 4:30."

"But it should've taken us 7 minutes," Sesshoumaru said vaguely.

"That was a half an hour of my life I'm never getting back," Inuyasha sighed, hanging up his coat in the closet.

Sesshoumaru snorted as Kadasa and Kagome started bickering again.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted. "Kadasa!"

They turned to find a middle aged woman lunge at them and envelope them in a hug, shoulder length curly hair bouncing.

"Aunt Sarah!" Kagome and Kadasa cried, both hugging her tightly.

The woman laughed. "Hello! I've missed you two! Look at you, all grown up!" They both grinned brightly.

"We missed you too Aunt Sarah!" Kagome chirped.

"Yeah, what she said!" Kadasa suddenly turned and wrapped her arm around Sesshoumaru's dragging him forward. "This is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru Fukai."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head but was dragged into a hug from the petite woman. "It's wonderful to meet you!" Sarah cried then turned to Inuyasha. "And you are?"

"Oh! This is Inuyasha," Kagome chirped. "He's one of my best friends and since his parents were out of town, he's spending Thanksgiving with us."

"Wonderful to meet you Inuyasha," Sarah smiled and hugged him as well. He glanced at Kagome who put a finger to her lips giving him a warning look and he sighed mentally. The woman pulled back. "Well I guess you're wondering who I am. My name is Sarah Johnson. My husband's American, hence the last name. I'm Kagome's mother's aunt."

"Oh! Is Kagome here!" A voice called followed by others.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inuyasha sighed slightly as Kagome led him into the dining room. After being introduced to everyone, his head was spinning.

"You survived," Kagome whispered. "I applaud you."

He snorted then nodded towards Sesshoumaru. "He's taking it well."

The demon looked bored but irritated because of all the women congratulating him on finally catching Kadasa.

Kagome giggled and opened her mouth when Sarah came out of the kitchen.

"Attention everyone!" she shouted. "Dinner is ready!"

Everyone was immediately into the dining room, sitting in their seats. Inuyasha was put between Kagome and one of Kagome's aunts, Kadasa and Sesshoumaru somehow ending up in front of them.

Inuyasha looked around at the smiling faces, filled with warmth and love. He turned to Kagome who smiled brightly at him, passing a plate of food.

He took it gently. "What is it?"

"It's squash. You might like it." She took his spoon and scooped some out. He took it from her and tasted it then shrugged.

"It's all right."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want some?"

"Sure."

She plopped some on his plate then turned to take the next platter. He turned and handed the platter to the woman on his right.

"Thank you dear," she said with a smile and took some handing it off, Kagome handing him the basket of rolls.

As soon as the food was all handed out, people began eating, talking, laughing. He smiled slightly as he sat back and took it all in.

A hand grabbed his and he looked at Kagome who was looking concerned. "You all right?"

He nodded. "Just… relaxing."

She smiled brightly. "Well eat up while it's warm. Afterwards the males will go watch football and we'll have to clean up. Then it's turkey coma paradise."

"Turkey coma what?"

"Basically the turkey makes everyone sleepy."

"Oh…"

She laughed. "Just enjoy the peace here while it lasts. Sengoku Jidai will be there when we get back." He chuckled to himself, not noticing all the glances their way.

Kadasa leaned towards Sesshoumaru, apparently passing him a platter. "Aren't they so cute together?" she whispered quietly.

He smiled to her and nodded. "I may have not been able to see it 500 years ago, but I definitely see it now."

"What are you two whispering about?" Sarah scolded. "When you're getting married?"

They both flushed and Inuyasha started laughing, for once seeing an embarrassed look on his brother's face. Because of him everyone at the table started laughing.

He felt like a part of the family.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Immediately after dessert was over, everyone separated, most of the men going to watch the 'football' game on the television, the women heading for the kitchen.

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the kitchen but was shooed out.

"You're supposed to go watch the game," the older woman said.

He blinked then glanced at Kagome who giggled. "It's all right Grandma. Inuyasha wants to help."

"Well…" the old lady watched him carefully then nodded. "All right. You do get dishwashing duty."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Inuyasha." She led him to the sink. I'll start washing. You'll rinse-"

"And I'll dry," Kadasa chirped, jumping next to him. "And Sesshoumaru will just stand here making it look like he's doing something when he's really not."

The youkai glared at her. "I'll help put away dishes where you can't reach the shelves." She stuck out her tongue at him but he smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at them and the dishes began.

When they'd finally gotten all of them doing, Kagome was complaining that her fingers were wrinkled. Kadasa snorted and showed her only damp fingers.

"Ha!" she laughed in triumph before being almost overrun by Kagome. She screeched and raced into the living room.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. _Women.  
_.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Amy Higarashi walked into the living room with a pile of blankets to hand out. She smiled seeing friends and family sprawled over furniture, the men watching the football game on the other side of the room.

The boys were all upstairs in Souta's room, the girl's in the spare room playing with their dolls.

Sesshoumaru sat in the recliner with Kadasa in his lap, absentmindedly playing with a lock of hair, eyes closed and head rested under his chin.

He caught Amy's eyes as she tried to offer a blanket. He smiled and shook his head politely. She nodded and continued on.

She handed a blanket to her sister who smiled and nodded towards the door. In the one seat couch sat Inuyasha, Kagome in his lap, her legs over the arms rest, head on his shoulder. Both were out cold and looking extremely comfortable.

Amy smiled. "How long have they been like that?"

Her sister, Sarah, shook her head. "Ever since the game started." The game was already over.

"Wow." The clock suddenly chimed nine o'clock and people began getting up, the game over, food eaten, stomachs filled.

"Good bye Amy!" Another aunt called, carrying one of her tired boys.

"Bye! See you soon!" Amy called, waving her out the door. She went through the house, checking in one everybody.

Kadasa and Sesshoumaru were curled up one the pull out bed in the den. Her father and mother and in-laws were supposed to stay the night but had decided on staying at a nearby friend's house. Sarah and her kids now got the spare bedrooms.

Jii-chan and Souta were in bed and last to check were Kagome and Inuyasha. She peeked in and saw them both asleep on Kagome's bed. She smiled warmly and shut the door.

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha who groggily opened his eyes. She giggled quietly

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For coming here tonight. It meant a lot to me."

He smiled softly, hugging her. "You're welcome." She snuggled into his hold.

After a moment he said, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked up in surprise. "For what?"

"For everything."

_For releasing me from the tree._

_For staying with me. _

_For making me fall in love with you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Happy Thanksgiving one and all! I hope everyone had a joyous holiday and were surrounded by family, pets, friends, etc.

Now, story critique. I know the ending's a bit fluffy but, (shrugs) what can I say? I'm in a fluffy mood.

I also know the part about Sesshoumaru, Kadasa and Inuyasha is totally vague, not in character for Sesshoumaru, and Mary Jane or Jane Doe or whatever those things are called. I kinda didn't know what to add to the story and was trying to figure out how to piece Sesshoumaru in there and that popped into my head and voila. Story is born.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this story and your Thanksgiving. I give thanks to Rumiko Takashi for creating the wonderful series known as Inuyasha. Without her this story would never have been born!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
